The Run of Miss Power
by IceTaloned Frayfu
Summary: Oneshot: In which Miss Power is scared away from earth before the first insult is thrown. Or Wordgirl's reply to the phrase "We've come to earth looking for. . . you"


**First off I would like to give a sincere apology for all the people who followed me as an author because of my One Piece Fullmetal Alchemist crossover A Better Solution only to get alerts for a Wordgirl story.  
**

 **I was watching The Rise of Miss Power, specifically the scene where she shows up and says she's looking for WG and my mind instantly shot in two different directions of where that scene could go.**

 **Disclamer, Me no own, enjoy!**

 **~Icetalon**

The alien super being arose from the cockpit and hovered in the air.

"Greetings people of earth," she said with a flourish. "My name is Miss Power, and this is my loyal sidekick Colonel Gigglecheaks" she said gesturing to her ship where a fuzzy creature waved from the cockpit.

She floated closer to where Wordgirl was standing, smile on her face. "We've come to earth looking for. . .you"

Wordgirl paused, opened her mouth to speak, closed it again, and gave a resigned sigh. "Ok, ok you found me, I get why you came" She said, raising her hands in a form of mock surrender. " And how there still can be hard feelings and everything, a destroyed planet _is_ kinda a big deal I get it, but first and foremost I would like you to know that the whole disintegration fiasco was _Not. My. Fault_."

Miss Power stopped short "What?" she asked.

"What? Doctor Two Brains parroted, ceasing his attempt to escape from the twisted lamppost.

"Ok, I admit that the initial issue with the docking procedure and their city was kinda my bad, Well Huggy's fault too because he technically was the one flying at the time."

"I'm not quite sure -"

"But then Zerkin Emperor completely overreacted." She said, stretching out the word 'completely' so all the syllables popped. " I mean come on, Code Magenta!? It wasn't as if the ship, ok it technically is a warship. But all the lasers were, ok one of the lasers was disabled, but we weren't firing at them!" Miss Power lifted her hand to try to get her attention, But Wordgirl kept on talking.

"And when we were on the planet and the whole invasion issue was on stage three, that was total self-defense. It's not my fault they got in the way!"

'Umm"

"And the whole explosion thing, still, not my fault. That was a long time coming, I mean" she broke into a shout "have you seen their government system? Pure lunacy." She waved her arms in emphasis. "Besides, everyone evacuated ok. If you ask me we did them a favor."

Miss Power had at this point slowly backed up to where her ship was and decided that the people on this planet were a little too crazy to rule over. She bolted quickly into her ship. As the blue streak of her ship left the atmosphere Dr. Two Brains was the first to break the silence.

"You blew up a planet?"

 **(And of course, there is another rant Wordgirl could have gone on)**

"We've come to earth looking for. . .you" Said Miss Power.

"Well its about time" Wordgirl countered harshly.

"Yes you, earth's greatest, wait what?"

"It's been what, ten years?" Wordgirl asked launching off the ground. "It takes ten years for an advanced alien race capable of interstellar space travel to find a little girl and a monkey that crash lands on earth."

"Huh?"

"Because I am seriously questioning how we were that hard to track down. I mean, even if any ships passing by the solar system didn't catch the radio broadcasts of the spaceship crash, or the Lexiconic superhero kid running around, Isn't there any sort of tracking device or homing signal in the ship in case it crashes? Because I highly doubt we were the first ship to crash in all of Lexicon's history."

"I think there might be a misunderst-"

"And even if you dismiss the question of who let the monkey fly the spaceship, because Captain Huggyface really _is_ a good pilot you have to wonder WHO LET THE ONE YEAR OLD WANDER ABOARD THE SHIP. Wasn't ANYONE watching me? Honey, where's the kid" she called out in a fake voice. "Oh she's out playing by the open spaceship."

"Er-"

"Which begs the question, What was I doing out there ANYWAY!? Were my parents just AWFUL at parenting? You know, I'm beginning to think it's a good thing I up and pulled a stowaway. Forget who I was, forget my birth parents, forget my real name," she made quotation marks with her hands when she said the word real. "I'm not sure I even want to leave earth."

Huggy squeaked in agreement.

Miss Power wondered what the heck she had gotten herself into.


End file.
